Hawaii Five-0 (season 8)
The eighth season of the CBS police procedural drama series Hawaii Five-0 premiered on September 29, 2017 for the 2017–18 television season. CBS renewed the series for a 23 episode eighth season on March 23, 2017. However, on November 6, 2017 CBS ordered an additional episode for the season and did the same again on February 8, 2018 bringing the count to 25 episodes. The season concluded on May 18, 2018. The eighth season ranked #18 for the 2017-18 television season and had an average of 11 million viewers. The series was also renewed for a ninth season. Due to pay disputes this is the first season not to feature Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park. This is also the first full season not to feature Masi Oka following his departure in the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. Meanwhile, Meaghan Rath and Beulah Koale joined as new main cast members. In addition, longtime recurring cast members Dennis Chun, Kimee Balmilero, and Taylor Wily were promoted to series regulars, while another longtime recurring cast member Ian Anthony Dale joined as a series regular and appeared in episodes seven through twenty. Cast and characters Main cast *Alex O'Loughlin as Lieutenant Commander Steven "Steve" McGarrett, United States Navy Reserve *Scott Caan as Detective Sergeant Daniel "Danny" "Danno" Williams *Meaghan Rath as Officer Tani Rey *Jorge Garcia as Special Consultant Jerry Ortega *Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola *Dennis Chun as Sergeant Duke Lukela, Honolulu Police Department *Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha, Medical Examiner *Chi McBride as Captain Lou Grover *Beulah Koale as Police Candidate, later Officer assigned to Five-0 Task Force, Junior Reigns *Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri Recurring cast *Paige Hurd as Samantha Grover *Zach Sulzbach as Charlie Williams *Shawn Mokuahi Garnett as Flippa Tupuola *Chosen Jacobs as Will Grover *Al Harrington as Mamo Kahike *Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Pua Kai *Claire Forlani as Alicia Brown *Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo *Kunal Sharma as Koa Rey *Kekoa Kekumano as Nahele Huikala *Christine Ko as Jessie Nomura *Michael Imperioli as Odell Martin *Willie Garson as Gerad Hirsch Guest stars *Joey Lawrence as Aaron Wright, brother of world-class hacker Ian Wright *Randy Couture as Jason Duclair *Bob McCracken as DEA Agent Chris Reid *Casper Van Dien as Roger Niles *Chris Vance as Harry Langford, former MI6 agent *Steven Brand as John Walcott *Derek Mio as Derek Okada *Leonardo Nam as Harley Taylor *Reggie Lee as Joey Kang *Will Yun Lee as Sang Min *Lili Simmons as Melissa Armstrong *Erika Brown as adult Grace Williams *Joey Defore as 20 year-old Charlie Williams *Devon Sawa as Brad Woodward *Claire van der Boom as Rachel Hollander *Frankie Faison as Leroy Davis *Ryan Bittle as John McGarrett *Susan Park as Noriko *Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins *Terry O'Quinn as Joe White Episodes Production On March 23, 2017, CBS renewed the series for an eighth season. Filming for the season began in July 2017. Daniel Dae Kim's and Grace Park's departure controversies On June 30, 2017, ahead of the series's eighth season, it was announced that series regulars Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park would be departing the series due to a salary dispute with CBS. Kim and Park had been seeking pay equality with co-stars Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan, but did not reach satisfactory deals with CBS Television Studios. CBS's final offer to Kim and Park was 10–15% lower than what O'Loughlin and Caan make in salary. An update of their characters would be given in the first episode of the new season. Cast changes Following Kim's and Park's departures it was announced that longtime recurring cast member Ian Anthony Dale who portrays Kono Kalakaua's husband Adam Noshimuri had been upped to series regular for the eighth season. It was also announced that Meaghan Rath and Beulah Koale would join the series as new characters and new members of Five-0. On July 21, 2017, it was announced that recurring cast members Taylor Wily, Kimee Balmilero, and Dennis Chun would also be upped to series regulars for the eighth season. Category:Hawaii Five-0 Category:Hawaii Five-0 seasons Category:2017-18 television season